minetafandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the TransitionalAssistance Wiki Description Mod: Transitional Assistance Mod for Minecraft 1.5.1 and 1.5.2 and Forge 7.8.0.684. Mod: Transitional Assistance Mod for Minecraft 1.5.1 and Forge 7.7.2.682. Mod: Transitional Assistance Mod for Minecraft 1.4.7 and Forge 6.6.2.534. Author: sparroha Download TransitionalAssistance (v) 1.9.3 BETA.zip (may not be compatable with some 1.5.2 mods) Previous Versions Minecraft 1.5.1 & 1.5.2 TransitionalAssistance (v) 1.9.3 BETA.zip TransitionalAssistance (v) 1.9.2 BETA.zip Minecraft 1.5.1 TransitionalAssistance (v) 1.9.1 BETA.zip TransitionalAssistance (v) 1.9 BETA.zip Minecraft 1.4.7 TransitionalAssistance (v) 1.8.6.3 BETA.zip Transitional Assistance (v)1.8.6.2 BETA Transitional Assistance (v)1.8.6.1 BETA Transitional Assistance (v)1.8.6 BETA Transitional Assistance (v)1.8.5.1 BETA Pages Items Blocks Structures Permissions The FTB team has expres permission to use this mod in their mod packs. If you would like to use this mod in your private mod pack, please message me on terra-forge.enjin.com or www.minecraftforum.net --sparroha Known Issues this only applies to the most up to date version 1.9.3 *GlowLeaves don't decay *ore dictionary is temporarily disabled for this mod due to compatability issues. Change Log 1.9.4 (in dev) *updated dameg and healing values for arcane and nature orbs to scale more fairly with exp level *Arcane Orb now does an area knockback effect on impact *changed recipe for Rod of Casting to only require a StarShard rather than a full nether star (36 diamond value + mats) 1.9.3 *added Orb of Natures Grace (healing orb) *added Ice Nova Orb (freezing orb) 1.9.2 *"Rod of Casting"...chose a name for spell rod *added Orb of Arcane Power to the orb pool for Rod of Casting 1.9.1 *removed the Magma Drop requirement from the recipe portion of the Magma Smelter. *merged the three magic rods into one modular spell rod (texture and name not selected) *added Nether Star Recipe to Magma Smelter *messed with Titanium Shears 1.9 *converted to minecraft 1.5.1 *changed the spawn formation for Magmanite ore to default so that it is harder to mine with exploits *removed magmanite and titanium ingots from loot chests *set Magmanite tool durability to 512. smelting them in a furnace will repair them. removed config for durability. *changed the drop rate or glow saplings and glowstone dust from Glowwood Trees. 1/20 for saplings. 1/50 for glowstone dust. *changed Rod of Inferno to act as a ranged weapon instead of a firestorm. 1.8.6.3 *added durability config to magmanite tools. *reduced quantity per titanium ore deposite by half. 1.8.6.2 *fixed Glow Wood trees droping saplings on every block *reduced default spawn of magmanite to 6 deposites per chunk (down from 7) *made rod recipe's harder (singularity needs diamond block instead of obsidian, inferno needs gold block instead of blaze rod) 1.8.6.1 *fixed Magmanite Longbow crashing servers *added config to control availability of Magmanite and Titanium Ingots in loot chests *added wooden armor 1.8.6 *fixed multipositional GlowWood/Slabs *added Titanium Shears *added Magnum Longbow *updated smelter GUI *added config for adding titanium ore to the ore dictionary (used to give controle of ore block to GregTech) *added crafting 1 magma ore to 4 magma drops ModToDo GlowWood fence/gate machine for converting lava to magma drops (maybe) (gravity orbs) creative building tool glowstone torches Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse